The present invention relates to a fastening device for use in jewelry products, such as necklaces, bracelets and other ornamental products and in clothing accessories, bags, belts and the like.
In the current state of the art, fastening clips applied to necklaces and bracelets, in the field of jewelry and costume jewelry in general, are of the mechanical type and generally consist of small cylinders that, in certain positions, take care of closing mini-locks. Also, in the current state of the art, the use of so-called “magnetic” clips is widespread, where fastening is obtained through the attraction of two opposing magnets.
All of these prior art types of fastening clips have some drawbacks that limit their use. Specifically, mechanical clips, defined with the generic term “spring clips,” have a constructive drawback, since they require special processing, both for making the individual components and for their assembly. Such clips also have a drawback in use, consisting of difficulty for the user to act on the opening device and unfasten the clip. Magnetic clips, even though they have a simpler construction as compared to mechanical clips, also have a drawback in use due to the fact that the two opposing magnetic bodies, so as to be able to make a stable fastening, must have a fairly strong force of attraction. Thus, a magnetic field is generated around the clip that interacts with the surrounding area, creating awkward situations for the user. For example, the drawback encountered by a person who wears a watchstrap equipped with a conventional magnetic clip finds that metal parts, such as staples, pins or other metallic elements present on his work table, are attracted to and stick to the watchstrap clip due to the effect of the external magnetic field generated by the two opposing magnets.